


Niff Proposal

by WarbleretteSammy36



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, romantic dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarbleretteSammy36/pseuds/WarbleretteSammy36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff Proposes to Nick and then they go home to "celebrate". Thar be smut here, ye be warned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niff Proposal

Jeff was nervous he had been dating his boyfriend, Nick, for 5 years and now he had decided it was time to take the step and propose to Nick. "Nick, baby are you ready?" he called up the stairs to Nick who was still in the bathroom getting ready.

"Yeah I'm coming babe" called Nick as he was coming down the stairs. Jeff's heart about stopped as he took in his boyfriend dressed in black dress pants and a deep red button up shirt. "What?" asked Nick watching Jeff stare at him.

"You look amazing Nicky" said Jeff giving the brunette a kiss on the cheek.

Nick smiled and looked his boyfriend over Jeff was also wearing black dress pants but was wearing a dark blue button up shirt. "Thanks baby you don't look too bad yourself" he said giving Jeff a kiss back "Where are we going?"

Jeff smiled "You'll see love," he said leading Nick out to the car and opening the passenger door for him.

Nick laughed "Wow you're being really romantic tonight" he said as Jeff closed his door and walked around to the driver's side and got in.

Jeff smiled as he started the car "I just want everything to be perfect tonight" he said as he pulled out of the driveway.

"It will be baby, because I'm with you" said Nick kissing Jeff on the cheek.

"Thanks Nicky, but seriously I want tonight to be a night we will never forget" said Jeff.

"Why is tonight so important Jeffie?" asked Nick suspiciously.

"Just trust me Nick" said Jeff as he pulled in to the restaurant's drive and smiled when he saw Nick's eyes get big.

"Jeff how in the world did you get reservations here?!" he asked.

Jeff laughed "I've had them awhile, I know you've wanted to come here since they opened so I called and got the first reservation they had available."

"Oh Jeff, I love you so much" Nick said giving the blonde a kiss.

"I love you too, baby. Now how about we go in huh?" said Jeff getting out and coming around to open Nick's door for him and offering Nick his hand. "Shall we?" he asked.

Nick nodded and gave Jeff his hand getting out of the car. He took Jeff's arm and they walked into the restaurant. The lady at the podium smiled and said "Name please?"

Jeff smiled and said "Sterling-Duval"

The lady nodded and grabbed a couple menus "Right this way" she said leading them to a back table off a little by itself. When they got to the table Nick noticed there were rose petals scattered on the table top.

"This is beautiful Jeff" Nick said as they sat down.

Jeff smiled so far the night was perfect. When the waiter arrived they gave him their orders and Jeff thanked him a moment later when he returned with their drinks. When the waiter walked away Jeff took Nick's hand on the table. "Nicky?"

Nick smiled and looked at Jeff "What is it baby?"

Jeff took a deep breath and said " Nicky, we've been together 5 years, we've known each other for 15 years and I'm still just as much in love with you as the day I asked you out." he smiled starting to tear up and continued "Nicky, I love you and I never want to be parted from you, I know I can make it through anything as long as you are by my side. So, now I must ask you Nicholas Duval if you would do me the honor of becoming my husband?" asked Jeff as he pulled out a small box from his pants pocket and got down on one knee in front of Nick.

Nick's hand flew to his mouth "Oh my God! Yes! Of course I will marry you Jeff" he finally managed to say as he threw himself into Jeff's arms and passionately kissed him.

Jeff smiled and slipped the ring on Nick's finger "I love you baby, so much" he said as they sat back down at the table.

"I love you too Jeffie" said Nick wiping a few tears from his eyes.

"Take it off and read the inside of the band Nick" Jeff said gesturing to the ring.

Nick slipped the ring off and read the inscription: 'You are the 3 to my 6', "Aww Jeff, that is so adorably sweet, I love it" he said leaning across the table to kiss Jeff.

"I knew you would" he said "I also know you so well that I knew you would want one made for me so I did that as well" he laughed handing Nick another box identical to the one that had held Nick's ring.

Nick laughed "Oh and if you know me so well I can assume that you had a matching inscription done on yours as well?" he asked raising and eyebrow.

Jeff smiled and nodded as Nick opened the box and took the ring out and looked at it sure enough it said 'You are the 6 to my 3' Nick laughed "Ok, ok I admit you do know me too well. Since you already proposed to me I will simply say this. Jeff I agree with everything you said and I feel the same way about you and I can not wait to be able to call you my husband." Nick said as he took Jeff's hand and slipped the ring onto it. "I love you Six"

Jeff smiled "I love you too, Three" he said.

When their food arrived they enjoyed a quiet romantic meal sharing their desserts with one another. After Jeff paid the bill he led Nick back out to the car and opened and closed his door for him. When Jeff got in he leaned over and whispered in Nick's ear "How about we go home and celebrate?" he asked raising an eyebrow suggestively.

Nick smiled "I think that's the best idea of tonight, Six" he laughed and gave Jeff a kiss.

As soon as the door closed to the apartment Jeff captured Nick's lips in a hungry kiss. He continued kissing Nick all the way to the bedroom undoing each other's shirts on the way there. Jeff backed Nick into the bedroom and only stopped when the back's of Nick's knees hit the bed. They took each other's shirts off and then began working on each other's belts and pants. When they were finally down to only their boxers Jeff playfully pushed Nick down on the bed and straddled Nick's hips.

"I love you Nicky" Jeff said as he started kissing his way along Nick's jawline to his neck and to Nick's collarbone.

"I love you too, Jeffie" Nick panted "That feels so good Jeff" Nick said and gasped as Jeff started lightly biting his collarbone "Jeffie, bite harder" he begged.

Jeff smiled and obeyed Nick's pleas then kissed his way down Nick's chest pausing to tease his nipples then continued to Nick's waistband. Jeff looked up at Nick silently asking permission.

Nick looked down at Jeff when he stopped and said "Please Jeff"

Jeff nodded and removed Nick's and his own boxers then he grabbed the lube and a condom out of the drawer next to the bed. He settled between Nick's legs and started stroking Nick's erection.

"Oh God Jeff!" moaned Nick as Jeff pumped him "Jeff please I need more"

"Ok baby" Jeff said as he slicked his fingers and gently inserted a finger in Nick's entrance earning himself a moan from his now fiance. He made sure Nick was ready then added another finger and began scissoring him.

Nick arched his back off the bed and screamed Jeff's name when he felt him hit his prostate. "Jeffie! More!"

Jeff added a third and final finger then when he was sure Nick was stretched enough he removed his fingers and rolled the condom on himself and then slowly pushed himself inside Nick. "Nicky, you're so tight!" he moaned as he entered Nick's welcoming heat.

"Jeff move please!" moaned Nick when Jeff was fully sheathed inside him.

Jeff nodded and started rocking into Nick setting a steady pace loving the moans Nick was making. He leaned down and captured Nick's lips in a passionate kiss then changed the angle of his thrusts to Nick's prostate right on.

"JEFF! God baby right there! Don't stop!" moaned Nick as Jeff hit his prostate.

"NICK! Oh baby that feels so amazing!" moaned Jeff as Nick tightened around him.

"Jeffie! Please baby I'm so close!" Nick panted

"Me t-too baby!" panted Jeff "Nicky, come with me!" Jeff moaned as he slammed into Nick's prostate one last time sending both of them over the edge. They both came hard with each other's names on their lips. "Damn Nick!" Jeff panted as he collapsed on top of Nick.

Nick smiled and brushed Jeff's sweaty bangs out of his face. "I love you so much, Jeff" he said looking into Jeff's half-closed eyes lovingly and wrapping his arms around Jeff.

"I love you too my beautiful fiance" Jeff laughed as he pulled out of Nick and settled at Nick's side with his head on Nick's chest.

"Mmm fiance I like the sound of that" chuckled Nick "Oh my God! I have so many people I have to call" said Nick.

As Nick went to sit up Jeff pushed him back down "It will have to wait until morning babe, I'm not sharing you tonight"

Nick smiled "Feeling possessive are we?" he laughed

Jeff nodded "I want tonight to be just us. Everyone else can wait until tomorrow to find out." he smiled.

Nick nodded "Ok baby, if that's what you want" he pulled Jeff closer then turned on his side and cuddled into Jeff's arms nuzzling his neck.

Jeff smiled and held Nick tighter and kissed Nick's hair "I love you Three, goodnight" he said as he closed his eyes.

Nick sighed contently and said "I love you too, Six, goodnight" he yawned and closed his eyed drifting off to sleep.


End file.
